Big Hero Legacy: Immortals
by DreamStar14
Summary: "Your story is the greatest legacy that you will leave to your friends. It's the longest-lasting legacy you will leave to your heirs." - Steve Saint / Just like life, legacies continue on, until the end of time. Hiro's story has ended, but it continues on through the eyes of his daughter, Sakura. / Warning: Sad. Bring lots of tissues. (Cover Image subject to change)


A/N: Hey, guys. This is my first BH6 story, so please, my apologies if there are any mistakes. This is one of those next generation stories, which I seem to like writing a lot, so if those aren't your slice of pizza, you may turn back now, if you wish.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6. Disney and Marvel do. I only own my characters.

~BH6~BH6~BH6~BH6~

**Big Hero Legacy: **_**Immortals**_

_By DreamStar14_

Something's different about the world today. No one can really tell why it feels that way, merely because they weren't involved.

But to those who were, it's a day they'll never forget.

Every story has a beginning and an end, but this story began thirty years ago. Most are aware of what happened, memories of microbots, an exploding fire, and six unlikely heroes coming to save the day flashing through their minds.

That story continues now, three decades later.

~~~B~I~G~H~E~R~O~L~E~G~A~C~Y~~~

A gentle breeze swirls through the air as 14-year-old Sakura Hamada walks through the cemetery, two bouquets of flowers in her hands, one of lilies and the other of forget-me-nots.

Sakura stops walking long enough to feel the wind gently tousle her black hair. She closes her eyes, trying to ignore to aching in her heart, trying to put on the brave face for the spirit of her uncle.

She glances down, her hazel eyes tracing the letters spelling out "Tadashi Hamada" on the grave in front of her.

She kneels in front of the gravestone Japanese-style, like she's always been taught. She places the forget-me-nots in front of the stone before lighting the candle above it.

She takes a deep breath, slightly nervous, even though she's done this many times before, at least once a week. "Hey, Uncle Tadashi. I've been fine. I know it's not a positive answer, not the one you want to hear, but it's about as positive as I'm going to get. Last time I came here, I talked a little about Baymax. That virus he had in his software? Otou-san's really close to finding the anti-virus."

She remembers when her father hit an all time low in this part of his research. It was a mess. And she had heard stories about the marshmallow robot, but Baymax hadn't been activated in fifteen years.

"Well, I think he's close. He doesn't really talk about it," Sakura continues. "Speaking of Otou-san, have I mentioned that he's an inventor extraordinaire?" Many, many times, actually. "He's hell-bent on making things that makes people's lives better, just like he knows you would have wanted." In order to keep Tadashi's memory alive. "He's also fine, like me. He still misses you, Uncle, to hell and back. It's been thirty years since you died, and nine since Okaa-san passed on too. But now, I think he's even more depressed since Hiroki seems to be the next one to go."

A single tear feel down her young cheek. Hiroki is so young, only nine years old.

"And lately, Otou-san has been having some troubles with the bills lately, and so I confess to going to bot fights to help him get money for that. I-I know you lectured this to Otou-san when he was my age, and you didn't agree with it, but if my father can reduce stress due to money concerns because I sneak out at midnight and illegally go bot fighting, then it's worth it."

She had made up her mind. As long as she was still alive, she would help her family in any way she could.

"Well, I should get going," Sakura mutters, glancing up at the noon sun. "I still have so much to do." She goes to blow out the candle, but hesitates. "Also, I understand your wish to help people…and you know I love you just as much as Otou-san does, but sometimes…I wish you didn't go into that fire. If not for me, then for Otou-san. He really does miss you."

It's a slight grudge, but it's still really painful to even think about it.

This time, she doesn't hesitate in blowing out the candle, but she does it slowly, and she relieves the slight pain in her knees as she stands up. She bows once more to her uncle's grave before walking on.

~~~B~I~G~~H~E~R~O~~L~E~G~A~C~Y~~~

In the same cemetery, Sakura stops in front of a grave marked "Ayame Hinamori-Hamada", and more tears run down her face at the sight of her mother's grave. She sniffs back the tears, trying to hold it together.

Not knowing her uncle is bad enough, but her mom passing away is even worse, because Sakura wasn't there for her uncle's funeral, but she remembers her mother's like it was yesterday.

She kneels and lights the candle above her mother's gravestone, and places the lilies in front of it.

She, again, forces a smile in order to reassure her mom's spirit that she's okay, even though her mother always saw right through her.

"Hello, Okaa-san. Otou-san's doing fine, as is Mamoru-nii-san, and myself. Hiroki is still fighting his heart disease. He refuses to show it, but we can all tell that he's in a lot of pain. I just hope that when he goes, he goes in peace."

Oh great. Just thinking about her little brother's possible death is bringing her tears. If her mother was still alive…

If her mom was still alive, she would be in more pain that any of them combined. Hiroki was born prematurely, and Ayame Hamada died soon after giving birth to him, but not before receiving the news that little Hiroki had a fatal heart disease that would hit him when he got older.

"But he certainly is a fighter," she quickly adds. "Don't worry about it, Okaa-san. He will survive, and just remember that none of this is your fault. We all still love you. Remember that."

She plays with the flower-shaped pendant around her neck. It used to be her mother's. It was also standard tradition in her mother's family, the Hinamori Clan, to name your daughters after flowers, and her own name was no different.

"Thank you, Okaa-san for everything you've done for us. Thank you for getting together with Otou-san, and I'm glad I got to know you. Again, I love you," she says as she stands up.

Sakura lets a single tear drop onto the ground below her, despite her smile that she forces to stay.

~~~B~I~G~~H~E~R~O~~L~E~G~A~C~Y~~~

Sakura Hamada knocks on San Fransokyo Hospital Room Number 215 in the Pediatrics Ward. She hears a slight cough, before a small voice answers, "Come in."

She opens to door to see her 9-year-old brother, Hiroki Hamada. Her smile nearly falters, and she is mildly shocked when she sees the change in her little brother's face.

His face is paler than yesterday, and the dark circles under his eyes seem to have darkened even more. His skin also seems a little clammy, but the broken smile he forces on his face makes her knees weaken and she nearly drops to the floor.

But she is strong. She has to be. This is her little brother, too young to die of a freakin' heart disease.

Yet he seems to sense her sadness. "It's okay, Nee-chan. Don't worry about me. Just get over here."

She obeys him, mentally punching herself in the head to keep her smile on.

"Hey, Hiroki, my otouto. How are you feeling today?"

"I've been better, but I feel better than yesterday."

He says it so cheerfully, he accidentally gives it away: the fact that it's a downright lie.

Instead of frowning, she pretends to buy it for Hiroki's sake. "That's good."

Out of all three of his kids, Hiroki was the one who inherited Otou-san's carelessness and tendency to get himself into trouble. Most teachers would say that Hiroki was a bit of an adrenaline junkie, just like Otou-san's friend, GoGo Tomago. Sakura always knew it would get him into trouble one day.

"Yeah, I may even be out of here two weeks from now."

That was also a lie. Sakura can tell. Five months in the hospital, numerous surgeries, many treatments, but nothing was working.

The nitroglycerin pills were supposed to help until he turned thirty-five. Hiroki was supposed to live a longer life than just a mere nine years.

But now, little brother Hiroki was stuck in the hospital until they found a treatment that worked or until he…he…

She can't even finish the sentence in her own mind.

"Aww, don't cry Nee-chan," she hears him say and she glances up at him, quickly wiping away the tears that she didn't know were forming. "I'll be okay."

Poor, innocent, sweet Hiroki…always trying to be the rock of the family when it was he who was the problem.

This is mainly Sakura's own fault. She would always try to be strong for her family whenever something bad happened to her. She never let it show, but everyone could always tell when something was bothering her.

"I'm fine, Hiroki," she sniffs again. "Anyway, I talked to Uncle Tadashi and Okaa-san again today."

"Really?" She nods. "And?"

"I told them we miss them and we love them, and you know what they told me?"

"What, what?" He is still pretty hyper, even when dying.

"That they love us too. And they also told me to continue on the Hamada Family Mission. Do you remember what that is?"

"To never run, to never hide, and to always help others in need to the best of your own abilities," Hiroki recites perfectly from memory. Sakura smiles.

It was formed in memory and honor of Uncle Tadashi, who Otou-san said had died trying to rescue his professor. It was made up by Otou-san, and they all took it to heart.

That's how Sakura grew up. Because of this Hamada Family Mission, she had grown up helping others, whether it was life-threatening or not. Even though she was born with a naturally kind and gentle heart, it was this Family Mission that gave her the courage to act upon that need to help others.

"Where's Nii-san?" Hiroki asks, after yawning. The medicine was beginning to kick in.

"Mamoru will be over here later," Sakura quietly, gently replies. "For now, just rest, okay?" He nods slightly, before letting his eyes close, his breathing in a steady rhythym.

Sakura kisses his forehead before standing up. "I love you, Hiroki. _Please_…get better soon."

~~~B~I~G~~H~E~R~O~~L~E~G~A~C~Y~~~

Sakura bursts into the front door of the Lucky Cat Café, just as the brown-haired woman who owns the place exits the kitchen.

"Oh, Sakura!" She quietly calls out.

"Hey, Aunt Cass," Sakura greets her great-aunt, still so young, though, about her early fifties, she believes. "I'm here to help with the lunch rush."

As Sakura reaches for an apron, Cass Hamada replies with, "Thank you, sweetie. Right on time too," right as the first customers come through the door.

The lunch rush is, well, a rush. Despite being only two hands in the Café, everything goes smoothly.

After the lunch rush hour is over, with only about two couples left in the Café, Sakura and Cass now have the task of wiping down tables, and I mean, really wiping them down. Due to the rush, they only had enough time to make one quick sweep of the tables, but now they can really scrub them.

Sakura rolls her eyes at the couple in the corner kissing each other's faces off. The other couple looks very business-like. While giving them their orders, Sakura found that their conversation was strictly professional. But the two in the corner…man, do they have any sense of privacy? Like, at all?

"Don't be so annoyed. In a couple years, you'll have a boyfriend, too," Cass says.

"I don't know," Sakura, gathering the plates off of one table, while Cass wipes it down. "Otou-san says I'm not allowed to date until I'm eighteen." No joke. Her father is so protective of her.

One year, on Back-to-School Night at her elementary school, in fifth grade, her father was glaring at every boy that crossed their path.

And it wasn't just her. Every girl Mamoru seemed to be interested in had to get Daddy's Stamp of Approval before they started dating. That's probably why Mamoru didn't currently have a girlfriend. Either that or he's dating in secret. Sakura can't blame him if he is.

"Besides, seeing other people make out in front of me, without any regards to me being there makes me uncomfortable."

Cass knows what she's talking about. At least, Sakura hopes so. She doesn't want to explain the uncomfortable "urges" and mood swings she seems to be getting lately, nor does she want to explain where she's been bleeding from recently to anyone, not even Cass, her own Aunt.

_Oh, the joy of puberty…_

"It's alright. You'll get used to it," Aunt Cass replies, the two moving onto the next table.

Yes, Aunt Cass knows exactly what she means. _Bingo!_

"On another note, I actually wanted to talk to you," Cass continues, and Sakura glances up from her work. "I'm thinking about retiring."

Even though Cass's voice is gentle and quiet, it still feels like she just dropped a bomb on Sakura.

"W-What?" What about the café? What about all those girl talks that she and Cass have together because there's no other woman in the house she can talk to?

"I'm only thinking about it. I'll just wait until I can get the Café to change hands, and once that gets done, I'm thinking of moving to Los Anginawa."

Sakura is quiet for the longest time. "You can just go there for vacation. You don't have to worry about the Café. Mamoru and I will take care of it."

Anything to get her Aunt Cass to stay.

"Nothing is set in stone yet, Sakura, honey, but I'm still thinking about it," Cass says, as Sakura forces on her fake smile again.

The two get back to work, putting what Cass just confess in the back of their minds, as they try to change the subject.

~~~B~I~G~~H~E~R~O~~L~E~G~A~C~Y~~~

"W-Wait, what?" Sakura looks at her older brother, 19-year-old Mamoru Hamada, straight into his brown eyes. The two are in the room they share (and used to with Hiroki), and Mamoru just got home from school. Today, for her, was a vacation day, but it sure didn't feel like one.

"You heard me," he repeats. Aunt Cass's bomb was hard enough, but now Mamoru adds to the pain?

"Yeah, but did I hear you _correctly_?" She asks. She's always been sassy. She got that from their father.

"Depends on what you heard," he sasses back. All three of them share their father's sarcasm.

Darn it. Looks like Mamoru won. _Again._

Sakura gives in. "Are you really going to college on the other side of the state?"

"Then, yes, you did hear me right," Mamoru replies. He gets serious. "Yes, I am. Besides, it's not on the other side of the state. We're in the middle of the state. I'll just be heading north, by 3,600 miles."

"B-But…"

"I'll be closer than you think, Sakura. Don't worry about it," he cuts her off. "I know this sounds selfish, but medicine is my ticket." He's always been a genius, like her. He graduated from High School two years ago, one year earlier than people usually do. "The California University of Medicine is a really tough school, but it's a good one, and I've been accepted. Me! I'm going to become a doctor like Okaa-san and Uncle Tadashi. Besides, I don't want to go to that community college for the rest of my life. Two years is enough."

Sakura doesn't know how to reply to this, so she merely hangs her head.

"Don't you want to go to that fancy tech school, Sakura?" Mamoru asks her, trying to get her to understand his position, as that is one of the few ways, yet easiest, to make her see reason.

"San Fransokyo Institute of Technology," she corrects. She's always had this thing for robotics, like their father. "And yes, I do. I really do." Mamoru wins again. "Under normal circumstances, I would let you go, but…"

"These aren't normal circumstances," he finishes quickly, knowing that not only is she prying into a very deep wound that still hasn't had time to heal, for any of them, but also that she won't finish her sentence, as it is too painful to even think about. "I know." His voice is quiet, as if he is afraid to hurt her.

"A-Are you really going to leave Hiroki and me behind? Hiroki…he needs us both."

Despite their age gaps, nineteen, fourteen, and nine, the three have become best friends. Even though they fight at times, they always make up at the end of the day, because they are more that friends, they are family, and family can't stay mad at each other for very long.

Mamoru's voice gets really quiet, as it always does whenever he's trying to cheer his little siblings up. "I assure you, Sakura. I won't leave until Hiroki's condition stabilizes or until he becomes…"

He can't finish this sentence either.

But he doesn't have to. Sakura already knows what he's trying to say.

"On another note," Mamoru changes the subject before either of them can cry. And he knows that if he doesn't, Sakura definitely will, "Have you stopped going to bot fights?"

Sakura takes a deep breath. "No."

"Why not?" He asks.

"Oh, Mamo-chan…"

He cuts her off immediately, heavily annoyed. "Don't…call me that…" He's always hated this name. "Why not?" He repeats. "It's illegal."

"Bot fighting is _not_ illegal," she bites back. "_Betting_ on bot fighting is. Besides, Otou-san still needs money to pay the bills and whatnot. Until his stress dies down, the bot fighting will continue, Nii-san."

"What about applying to SFUT?"

"SFIT," Sakura corrects again. "And once I graduate from high school, I will apply, and I will get in. Just…for now…I'll help Otou-san in any way I can, even if it's illegal."

"Fine, I just don't want you to get caught," he gives in, knowing that his sister is not swayed so easily.

"I'm too fast for the cops," she replies, careful not to sound arrogant. "Besides, I know a few shortcuts that no one else does."

So that's why she's never gotten caught before. Shortcuts and speed. Besides, she's too smart to get caught.

Out of the three of them, Sakura is the one who's inherited their father's brains and gift for robotics. Sometimes, he envies her for that. He's very proud of her, being a sophomore in high school already, but sometimes he kind of envies her for her brain being smarter than his.

"B-But…one last time, Nii-san," she gets his attention. "Are you really going halfway across the state for college? I mean, I'm proud of you and all, and you really should take it, but…"

She can't finish her sentence, but she knows that Mamoru understands what she's trying to say.

But who is going to comfort her after Hiroki passes on? Who is she going to seek comfort from if Mamoru goes off to college? Who's going to comfort him if he goes?

"Yes, Sakura. I am."

Her tear filled eyes hit the ground, as she nods, and exits the room, not running or letting her tears show until she gets outside the house.

~~~B~I~G~~H~E~R~O~~L~E~G~A~C~Y~~~

She doesn't where her legs are taking her until she sees the cemetery's front gate, swung wide open, closing hours not arrived yet.

Maybe some guidance from Uncle Tadashi or Okaa-san will help. Maybe both, after all, the two gravestones are above and below, side by side, to each other. Her father had them set up like that, so he could talk to them both at the same time.

But she halts when she sees somebody already there at her intending destination.

Hiro Hamada, 44 years old, is kneeling front of his older brother's grave. Her father is already here.

"O-Otou-san?" She gently calls out, knowing that whenever her father is here, he prefers to have some peace and quiet, but she can't stay silent. Not now. Not at a time like this.

She needs to talk to somebody. She needs to get all of her problems off her chest.

He hears his daughter's voice, and he turns around to greet her. Forced smiles seem cliché nowadays, especially on a day like this, but it's what he gives her.

But it falters once he sees the tears streaming down her face.

"Sakura," he stands and immediately crosses over to her and gives her what she really needs right now: a hug.

And she just knows that he's been crying too. His arms are shaking slightly, like hers.

And they just don't say a word. They just stand there and hug each other, letting each other's warm embraces calm them down.

"What's wrong?" Hiro asks his daughter, as the two break up the embrace.

"Aunt Cass is thinking about retiring and moving southbound, while Mamoru just told me that he's moving northbound for college," she sniffs again. "And I paid a visit to Hiroki today, and…he looked worse…"

She lets him run his fingers through her short hair as he replies, "I know that the chips are always down when it's our turn, but…that's life, and we eventually learn to accept the bad with the good. I hardly ever knew my parents, so I didn't know what loss was until I lost Tadashi. But eventually, I learned to accept the natural flow of things, but that never stepped me from helping as many people as I could. I mean, the six of us, we were only five nerds plus a healthcare robot, but we became superheroes in the name of justice and in honor of Tadashi. Aunt Cass does deserve that retirement, and Mamoru's been talking for so long about that medical college, but they're both going to help a lot of people, and that's the important thing."

She looks up into her father's eyes, identical to Hiroki's and Mamoru's, her own being from her mother. "What?"

"Aunt Cass has been donating supplies to an orphanage down in Los Anginawa. But lately, there's been concern about the orphanage's current owner. They're sick and they're worried about getting a new owner. Aunt Cass is one of those at the top of the list for replacements, to carry on that particular legacy. If no one else will volunteer, she is willing to pick up the slack."

How come Aunt Cass didn't tell this to her?

"And Mamoru…the reason he wants to become a doctor so bad is because of Hiroki and your mother." Sakura feels tears come to her eyes. "He doesn't want anyone to suffer again as long as he can help them, especially not his own family, or rather…what's left of it."

Her brother was leaving because of his family, but not in a bad way. He wanted to keep others from meeting the same fate as his own family. He didn't want anyone to feel the same pain of losing a loved one like the Hamada's did.

"I am a Hamada. I don't run, and I don't hide. Instead, I help others in need to the best of my own abilities."

This was her way of accepting their decisions.

And her father was gently nodding at her.

"But the entire world around me is changing, and it frustrates me that I can't do anything about it."

"I know," he whispers, pulling her in for another hug.

Because he used to feel the same way. No more parents, no more Tadashi. He still feels that way, even now, but he knows, although painfully, that helping others is more important. And his daughter feels this way right now. But with a caretaker and friends that feel like family to you, she'll be alright.

Out of his three kids, it seems that his daughter inherited his sensitivity and passion, out of all people. He thought that it would have gone to Mamoru, but Sakura…

She really is Daddy's little girl.

And he is suddenly aware of Tadashi and Ayame's presences embracing them both, smiling down upon the two of them.

Beyond the grave or not quite there yet, family is still family. No matter what.

Unfortunately, this intimate moment is ruined by a phone call.

~~~B~I~G~~H~E~R~O~~L~E~G~A~C~Y~~~

Hiro and Sakura race down the corridor of the hospital. "Aunt Cass," Hiro calls when he sees the woman, already standing outside Hiroki's door with Mamoru. The two turn their heads to greet him and Sakura. "I got your call, but you only told me to get over here. What's wrong?"

"Hiroki just had a heart attack," Cass explains, and Sakura feels her own heart pang with emotion. No…

_No, no, no, no, no…_

Not now. Hiroki is supposed to live until he's one-hundred like the three siblings all promised each other. Nine years is too short. Ninety-one years too short.

"The doctor's are in there now, trying to stabilize his condition," Cass continues, "but it will be a while before they come back out."

Another heart attack is exactly what they were all trying to avoid for two weeks, because one heart attack equaled imminent death and total loss.

Mamoru crosses over to Sakura and pulls her into a one-armed side hug, hoping it will comfort her. In response, she leans her head on his shoulder.

Hiro takes a good look at his two remaining kids and quietly says, "All we can do right now is to wait."

It's a good long thirty minutes before the doctors come back out. By this time, Mamoru is half-asleep with his head in Sakura's lap, Sakura is too sad and worried to sleep, and Cass just raided the snack machine across the hall, trying to stop herself from stress eating.

Hiro…God, he feels so horrible. He feels like he could have done something to prevent this. He should have worked on Baymax's anti-virus faster. That should have been his first priority.

He thought he was used to everyone around him dying. He thought he had accepted it. Man, this really stung.

"Mr. Hamada?" The doctor quietly calls, gently closing the door to Hiroki's room. Hiro and the rest of his family open their eyes and lift their heads. Hiro, shaking but trying not to let it show, stands up.

"Yes?"

"Your son, Hiroki…he is alive," the doctor allows the family to breathe a sigh of relief they obviously had been holding in for a long time. "But just as I thought, that heart attack sealed his fate. There is nothing more we can do. I'm so sorry."

He thought he was used to having all of his loved ones ripped away from him. So, why did it still hurt so much?

Hiro opens his mouth, but is unable to speak. Sakura sees this, but finds her own voice gone as well.

Mamoru is the one who steps up. "Can we see him?"

"Of course," the doctor steps in before the nurse beside him can object and state that the boy needs his rest. "He's been asking for you."

"Sir…" the nurse beside him begins.

"If that boy needs to die, he deserves to die surrounded by his family." He turns to the Hamada's. "Go ahead."

The four open the door and walk in, one by one. They see Hiroki sitting up in his bed, and this time, Sakura nearly passes out at how pale her brother looks now. Compared to this morning, he seemed just fine then. Now, he just looks like a corpse. And she would have been convinced that he was until she saw his eyes flicker open.

"Hey, guys," Hiroki's voice is a little raspy, but he's determined to get out his last words.

"You'll be just fine, Hiroki," Mamoru speaks up first, noticing the hesitation is his other three family members. "You'll be okay," and Sakura nods in agreement. She's determined to give him the will and the strength to keep moving forward.

"Thanks for putting on the brave faces for me, guys," the boy calls them out, "but I know I'm not okay." And Hiro nearly breaks down right there in tears when he hears his little boy say such a thing. "Something's wrong with me. I can feel it."

It's in this moment that Sakura realizes that this situation really is beyond their control. It had been since the moment Hiroki was born, possibly even before that.

She's still scared stiff at the idea of him dying, but she's willing to face this with him. Together.

"I know I'm going to see Okaa-san and Uncle Tadashi, and Grandpa and Grandma…but I'm so scared, scared beyond relief."

Hiroki Hamada, the adrenaline junkie, was scared.

Don't run. Don't hide. Help others in need. Always.

Sakura sits down on the bed beside him and wraps a warm around his small, shivering form. "It's okay to be scared."

"R-Really?"

"Of course. Fear is just an excuse to try harder," she continues, aiming to at least make him feel better about this. "And you know who told me that?"

"W-Who?" His teeth are chattering. He's really cold now, despite her warmth she's giving to him.

"Okaa-san."

He looks at her, and she smiles back at him. She can see the tears brimming his eyes.

"But I'm so scared to leave you guys behind," he sniffs back the tears, or he tries at least.

"Don't worry about us," Mamoru cuts in calmly, finally seeing what his sister is trying to do. "We'll be just fine." Hiroki motions his older brother over to his other side. Mamoru complies and gives him just as warm a hug as Sakura.

"Are you sure?" Hiroki still seems unsure.

"Absolutely," Sakura replies. "We'll still have each other."

And Hiro smiles for the first time in days. Sakura and Mamoru are trying to get Hiroki to feel brave enough so when he finally goes, he'll merely look upon death as an entirely new adventure, like he's done with all of life.

Besides, his three kids are gathered. They are all together for the last time in their entire lives.

And he sits beside Sakura, hugs her, while grabbing a firm, yet warm hold on Hiroki's hands. Cass can't help but be motivated to do the same on the boy's other side.

And the tears spill over on the little boy's face. He leans into Sakura's embrace and finally closes his eyes.

"I love you…my family…"

The doctor and the nurse by the door, giving the family their space, are the only ones who hear the flat-lining of the heart monitor.

~~~B~I~G~~H~E~R~O~~L~E~G~A~C~Y~~~

Hiroki Hamada is gone. He's up in heaven where he belongs. He's been reunited with the mother he never got to know and with the uncle he thought was the coolest in the world.

Mamoru Hamada is gone. He's gone to college, grieving with the rest of his family, but hell-bent on studying so he can save others from the same fate as his little brother.

Cass Hamada is gone. She's on vacation in Los Anginawa, mainly to help the new owner, not herself, get the orphanage back on track. She left the Café in the hands of one of her favorite nephews, Hiro Hamada, until she gets back.

Tadashi Hamada and Ayame Hinamori-Hamada are still gone, but they'll forever live in the hearts of those they inspired and touched, physically there in person or not.

Hiro Hamada and Sakura Hamada are the only ones left in the house above the Lucky Cat Café. Though they promised to spend more time with each other, Mamoru has also promised to visit when he can, and Cass has promised to come back as soon as her business down south is done, and Hiro's friends, Fred, Wasabi, GoGo, and Honey Lemon, though with their own families and their own jobs now, visit quite often as well, sometimes volunteering to help out at the Café.

While the Café is closed down after the lunch hour one week after the passing of Hiroki, after Hiro and Sakura have cleaned up, Sakura sits up in the room that is all her own now. Mamoru will still sleep here when he comes over to visit for the holidays, but it's mainly hers now.

As is Uncle Tadashi's hat.

Her father has given it to her, mentioning something about her "promotion" to accepting life as it is, because _oh my gosh, my little girl is growing up and has gotten to be so brave_. So, Tadashi's hat is now hers. She probably won't wear it, because she feels she'd be invading Uncle Tadashi's personal space if she does, so she has placed it on top of the dresser that separates her side of the room from Mamoru's.

She gives the hat a gentle smile, feeling as though Tadashi's spirit is somewhere in this room. As is Hiroki's.

Her heart saddens once more at the thought of her beloved, dearly-departed little brother. She misses him so much, but if he really had to leave… then so be it.

Sakura turns back to her side of the room, crunching her toe on the foot of the dresser as she does so.

"Ow!" She hops over to her bed and sits down on her.

But she pauses when she hears the sound of a balloon being inflated. As she hears squeaks that get louder, closer to her, she slowly turns around.

She is met face-to-face with a white, marshmallow-like robot.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

~~~B~I~G~~H~E~R~O~~L~E~G~A~C~Y~~~

But the story never does end. Like life, it goes on, regardless of who goes and who stays behind. The end of Hiro's story was just the beginning of Sakura's.

Regardless of what they are all about, legacies always continue, and they will continue to tell the story until the end of time.

~BH6~BH6~BH6~BH6~

A/N: So? How was it? Should I write a full story for this? Or should I leave it as is? Please, review. They are my motivation!

**Also:** Otou-san means "Dad", Okaa-san means "Mom", Nii-san means "Big Brother", and Nee-chan means "Big Sister".

**Los Anginawa **is my own made up city, from Los Angeles and Okinawa.


End file.
